


Humans and Their Questions

by docs_pupil



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Funny, Gen, Science Fiction, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docs_pupil/pseuds/docs_pupil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor defends his greatest secret yet.  And from Donna Noble, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans and Their Questions

How old is this ship anyway, Martian boy,” Donna Noble asks him, examining the console’s insides one random day.

“Very,” the Doctor simply answers.

“I wanted a number.”

“It’s big.”

“Such a good hint,” she sarcastically retorts.

“Consider this, Donna. I’m nearly a thousand years old. This ship is centuries older,” he remarks without looking up from his work.

“So…” Donna pauses to think. “…It’s ancient.”

“Vintage.” He looks up. “Better terminology.”

“Same thing.”

“No. One means aged, one means old.”

“So.”

“Oi! Donna! Would you like it if someone called you old?!”

“Is this ship alive?”

“She is.”

“So that’s why you won’t say anything!” Donna excitedly realizes.

“The great secret of a lady.” He grins.

A brief silence follows before Donna says anything more.

“Are you 'vintage' too, then?”


End file.
